


Saturday Sun

by kylinwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Non-Canon Events (Written way before the series ended), Non-Canon Relationship, Surfer Lance (Voltron), Wedding Fluff, human plaxum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinwrites/pseuds/kylinwrites
Summary: Lance travels back home for his older brother's wedding. An argument that occurred years ago caused the brothers to grow painfully apart. Now, having to attend his wedding, Lance must find in himself what it means to forgive those he loves most and what family really stands for in his heart. Along the way, he reconnects with people he had long last seen and manages to even find a girl of his dreams all in one summer.Basically, a Lance-centric fic that explores his characterization and is not heavily focused on shipping.





	Saturday Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back everyone! It's certainly been a hot second since I've posted anything or have been active at all. Voltron Legendary Defender as we know it has ended and unfortunately caused an (unnecessary) uproar among "fans." The heat from those events has died down, allowing me to personally feel safe to post something like this for you all to see. This fic is not to bash anything or relate to the fandom fiasco n any way possible, this is to simply just to enjoy these characters I adore so much again. Lance and Plaxum are a minor ship in the fandom that I have had a secret obsession with since the second season and there isn't much of it out there. (I know cannonly Lance gets with Allura, but this fic was in production wayyyyy before that.) In opposition to my other fics, this one doesn't heavily rely on a ship for it to have some sort of depth. This focuses on Lance's feelings as he goes through something that we might have encountered. I threw in some of my favorite headcanons I made as well, so this could almost be considered a guilty pleasure fic. All in all, this is the new baby that I have worked on for 2-3 years. Treat it well :)
> 
> Song that Inspired this whole Fic: Saturday Sun by Vance Joy

-Tuesday 2:49 PM-

 

Finals went by faster than Lance ever expected, which served as a miracle in his case. He breezed through physics and chemistry labs and toughed it out when it came to his English essay. English had never been a strength in his academic life and Keith ended up having to tutor him more than once this semester. Without Keith’s help, Lance often found himself staring blankly at the pages of books, never being able to focus long enough and instead opted for a quick glance through SparkNotes. A nasty habit that reflected on his essays, but his bullshitting skills brought him up to a solid B-. In the end, his last day was over and that’s all that mattered.

Back at his dorm, Lance began packing up his bags and doing one last sweep through the small space when a familiar voice broke through the silence.

“Going home already?” Lance’s vision shift revealed Keith leaning against the doorway, arms folded across his chest and a soft expression on his face.

“Yep! T-minus 2 hours till takeoff. Why you come here to wish me a good trip like the best friend you are?” Lance teased, batting his eyes and making a flattered gesture. Keith rolled his eyes playfully.

“I came by to ask Hunk a question but I guess that while I’m here, have a safe trip.”

“Thanks, mi amigo.” Lance shot him a pair of finger guns for the sole purpose to further annoy the other boy. Keith waved him off and disappeared into the hallway, leaving Lance by himself again.

Once everything was packed, a.k.a shoved into an old suitcase, Hunk arrived in time to give him a huge bearhug, wishing him good luck as well. Pidge gave him a fist bump and returned her attention to the open laptop screen in front of her, blueprints for a new machine displayed across its screen. Lance gave them all one last goodbye wave before an Uber carried him off to the airport. During the drive, he shuffled songs from his music library in an attempt to distract himself from the bubbling excitement (and nervousness) pooling in his stomach.

 

-Tuesday 7:34 PM-

 

A three-hour plane ride and a thirty-minute long car ride later, a familiar dark blue house with an obnoxiously bright yellow door stood in front of him. He puzzled over the yellow door, remembering its white color the previous time he visited. He shrugged it off and began to take his first step when the front door flew open.

“Lance!” A group of small kids ran after him in excited fits of laughter. Lance knelt down and welcomed the small members of his family with open arms. 

“Uncle Lance is back!”

“Can you give me a piggyback ride, Lance?”

“Mama, Uncle Lance got taller!” 

Lance felt a lump form in his throat. He missed this. He missed his nieces and nephews and their crazy antics.

“I am taller than Jeremy in my class now!” Diego exclaimed happily. Lance couldn’t believe how much Diego started to look like his mother. Lance loved his big family, even though they were a lot sometimes. His older sister, Veronica, has two little boys of her own, whom Diego and Alexander were. Marco, Lance’s oldest sibling, had three kids named Mateo, Theo, and Camilla. Luis, who was two years older than Lance, just graduated from college and is living with his fiancee.

Not a heartbeat later, Mama Rosa Sanchez-Mcclain walked through the door. Lance felt himself choke up at the sight of her; he was always a mama’s boy and easily admitted he missed her the most. Her eyes held a hint of pride in them as she wrapped her loving arms around her son. 

“Welcome home, mijo.” She whispered and tightened her grip. The hug quickly grew larger when the rest of his family joined in. 

“It’s been what, three years, bro?” Veronica ruffled his hair. 

Lance’s eyes sharply focused on her face, “Veronica...”

“What?”

“Is that a NOSE PIERCING?!”

Veronica’s hand flew up to the spot where the small pink gem rested on top of her caramel skin, “Oh yeah, I had this thing like for a year now.” 

That small statement made Lance realized just how much he missed the past three years. Of course, he called home as much as he could during breaks and updated them on his life, but it wasn’t the same as physically being there for this kind of stuff. Eventually, Rosa spoke up through the small moment of silence, “We better get inside, its really late and I’m sure you’re exhausted.” She pinched Lance’s cheek lightly before walking back towards the house. With one last look behind him, Lance followed.

 

-Wednesday: 9:00 AM-

 

Waking up involved a lot more hair than Lance was expected, especially when a giant ball of fur was sleeping next to him. 

“Kaltenecker?” The dog’s head sprung up at the mention of his name and plastered saliva filled lick across Lance’s warm cheek. Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Kaltenecker, burying his face into his old friend’s black and grey coat. A giggle escaped his lips when his arms were attacked by an armada of wet kisses, “Come on buddy, let’s get some breakfast.”

Lance eventually emerged from a hallway full of family pictures and lingered over the freshly cooked array of breakfast items. He took the pleasure in filling his plate up to the rim, full of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and a chocolate muffin.

“Based on how much food you eat, I can’t believe you manage to stay that fit.” Veronica teased, finishing a glass of strawberry milk, a favorite since she was two years old. 

“What can I say, it was like I was born to be this hot,” Lance smiled and sat down at the kitchen table, “When does Luis get into town?”

“Friday, two days from now. I can't believe he’s getting married.” She dramatically let her arms drop to her sides and looked at Lance. He knew that smirk forming on her face all too well, “Speaking of marriage, are you seeing anybody?”

“Not really, I asked this chick out that was in my physics class but that date didn’t go so well,” Lance slathered his pancakes in syrup, receiving a disapproving look from Marco as he passed by, “The bachelor life is just too strong.”

“Oh come on, you’ll meet someone eventually. I know you, Lance. You’ve been chasing after girls since you took your first steps.” 

“And guys.”

Veronica smiled, “and guys.” 

Marco snatched a piece of bacon off of Lance’s plate and took a bite out of it before speaking, “I’ll be back before dinner.”

“Hey!” Lance retaliated, leaning over his food like a human shield. 

“Have fun sightseeing!” Veronica waved to her older brother as he and his wife disappeared through the front door. 

“Where are all the kids?” Lance asked, scooping a handful of eggs into his mouth. 

“They’re spending the day at Abuelita’s. She has her pool set up.”

“She’s still putting that thing up?”

“Every year, man. Hurry up and finish eating so we can go driving.” She pinched Lance’s cheek and walked into the backyard where Mama Mcclain peacefully sat drinking her coffee in the morning sun. 

Lance picked at the chipping yellow paint on the kitchen table as he finished his meal. The thought of his Louis made his stomach flip. The last time he talked to his brother was during a fight they had. A fight that caused static silence for two years. When he held Louis’ wedding invitation in his hands, he mentally declined the offer. At least until he couldn’t sleep that night, something in his gut telling him to go.

___

The old garage door screeched as it opened. Inside was Lance’s most prized possession hiding under a thick brown tarp.He slowly walked up and pulled it off, allowing Lance to place his hand flat against the hood of a 1965 Mustang. Its blue paint and white stripes shimmered with the light of the morning sun, “It's been a long time, Blue.” 

“Is she ready to drive yet?” Veronica leaned against the opening of the garage, twirling her Jeep’s keys around her finger. 

“Not yet, I still have to replace the solenoid and the starter, and give her some new brakes. Then she’s ready to hit the road.” Lance unlatched the hood the propped it open, taking a peek at its mechanical interior. 

“How much does that cost?” 

“A starter is a little over a hundred-fifty, solenoid about forty, and brakes are about fifty.” Lance knew the pricing by heart at this point. He spent countless hours of work on this car and put most of his money into it during his teen years. The car was far from working condition when it came home, but Lance was determined. He went out with his dad to pick it up, only paying a couple hundred for it (plus a pack of beer thrown in by his father) and towed it home. He worked on it, night and day, for two whole summers before he started college. Once Lance’s Garrison acceptance letter came in, he didn’t have enough time or money to continue working on it, let alone being hundreds of miles away from it. 

Now all that was left was easily doable, but money was still the issue. 

“You’ll get it working eventually. Now come on, I haven’t shown you the new jeep yet.” 

Lance nodded, closing the hood back up and replacing the tarp before following his sister.

 

-Wednesday: 12:00 PM-

 

Wind in his hair, music blaring, loud singing, and an ocean stretched out for miles beside them were all included as they drove along a highway. Lance couldn’t wipe the gigantic smile off his face from it. Veronica’s Jeep was a sparkling midnight black color and sported no doors on either the passenger's or the driver’s sides. The top cover was off, letting the sun kiss their matching caramel skin. They drove until the heart of Santa Monica was in their sight. His sister turned down the music as they grew closer to the city. 

“How’s college treating ya?”

“This is my last semester before I get my Bachelor’s, then I’m done,” Lance let out a dramatized sigh of relief. 

“Exciting! Have you thought of what you’re gonna do after that?”

Lance shifted in his seat, “There’s a company that already contacted me about a possible interview right after I graduate.” His words came out in a sigh.

“Lance, that’s awesome!”

“Yeah, it does sound pretty cool...”

“Why in the world do you sound unhappy about this?”

Lance went quiet for a moment, “I mean, this opportunity is almost too perfect, a job right out of college and it's here, so I'll be back home, but I… I still felt like there is something else, you know? Like there’s something better waiting for me.” 

Veronica nodded in understanding and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure that whatever’s supposed to happen, happens.” Lance relaxed and returned her smile. Veronica was the voice of reason in his life. Even though they weren’t the closest in age, they were the closest in mind and heart. He was grateful to have her by his side and she always tried her best no matter what to help him out. 

A few minutes pass and they park in front of an overwhelmingly familiar donut shop. The sign above it read “Altea: Donuts that are out of this world.” Lance stepped out of the car and immediately made his way through the glass doors. The smell of the shop caused a rush of nostalgia to come to him.

“Welcome to Altea!” The woman at the counter spoke, her figure obscured by the display case. Lance recognized her almost immediately and put on his best flirtatious smile. 

Then he spoke, “Is your name Dunkin, cause I donut want to pass you up.” 

The woman looked up, eyes wide in slight shock, “Lance?”

“Hey, Allura.” 

“Oh my god, I haven’t seen you in years! Wait for just a second!” Allura took off her pink apron and disappeared into the back, only to reappear outside of the counter with two donuts in her hands and handed them both to the McClain siblings, “So, what brings you back here?”

All three of them take a seat at a round table near the front of the space-themed shop, “I’m in town for my brother’s wedding.”

“Luis is getting married? That’s so sweet.” Allura’s English accent was as strong as it was when they were kids. Lance first met Allura when she moved here with her Uncle, Coran, who took over the donut shop when his grandfather passed away. When Lance was in his freshman year of high school, he tried flirting with Allura, who was a senior at the time. Obviously not the best of decisions, but the awkward flirting attempts eventually stopped and they became really good friends. Now, the flirting was part of an inside joke rather than anything serious.

“You’d get a kick out of his fiance. She is super into fashion and worked as a costume director for Broadway musicals.” Lance took a bite out of the perfectly crafted treat.

Allura gasped, “Really!?”

“Oh yeah,” Veronica piped in, “She’s a pretty impressive woman.”

Their conversation lasted for a few more moments before Coran appeared through the front doors, immediately pulling Lance into a giant hug. Lance updated them on everything from his new friend group to the wickedly buff physics teacher he had the pleasure of meeting. Lance couldn’t stop himself from smiling the whole time.

The two eventually waved goodbye to their friends and hopped back in the jeep. Lance asked where they were heading, but his sister only smiled and said, “It's a surprise.”

 

-Wednesday: 6:00 PM-

 

“How’s California? Tell me everything!” Hunk bubbled over the phone. Lance sat on the couch with Kaltenecker curled up beside him. 

“With hot babes and the ocean air, it's heaven.”

“Did you get a chance to work on Blue yet?”

“Not yet, I was driving around with Veronica today. Oh! We dropped by that donut shop I told you about. I’ll bring something home for you.”

“You’re THE best, you know that?” Hunk chuckled, “I have a date with Shay tonight, talk to you later?”

“Hasta la later, buddy.” 

Lance ended the call and turned his attention to the bucket of seashells him and Veronica collected. After the donut shop, they swung by their family’s favorite beach spot. The location bought memories of the many snorkeling adventures he and Louis used to do, catching small alien-like creatures and showing them off to their mother before planting their hands in the water again and watching the creatures swim happily back into the water. It also reminded Lance that he needed to get a new wetsuit soon if he wanted to go surfing again.

Mama called everyone for dinner, causing Lance to spring up from his seat and make his way towards the kitchen. Marco had already taken a seat with his wife, Veronica sitting next to her. Lance sat across from the group and began loading his plate with assorted sides while he waited for the enchiladas. Lance’s father sat at the end of the table, checking his phone one last time before setting it face down on the counter. 

“So Lance,” Marco spoke, “Anything exciting happening in Lancey-Land?”

The said boy smiled at the reference to a long-running family joke. When he started first grade, Lance had a friend who went to Disney Land and told Lance all about it. That lead to him describing what the perfect theme park would be, hence the name Lancey Land, ‘Its like Disney but with my face on everything!’

“Pidge found our chemistry teacher on a dating website and had the pleasure of showing me bikini pictures, resulting in a month of nightmares. Seventy year olds should not be wearing a bikini like that.”

“Gross! I’m trying to eat!” Veronica teased. Lance stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Also, Keith got a new motorcycle from his brother,” a dramatic pause for a drink, “So, of course, I had to take that baby for a spin.”

“Please tell me you crashed it,” Marco jokes.

“I’ll have you know I did NOT wreck because it was apparently ‘off limits’ to me. So I had to ride on it with him,” Lance pouted. 

“Awww Keith didn’t share his toys,” Rosa teased. This is what Lance missed the most, teasing each other while sharing a good meal, “Remember when all Louis wanted for Christmas one year was a motorcycle and we all pitched in to get him that small dirt bike.”

“Oh man, that thing was fun!” Veronica added.

Marco laughed, “Until you snuck out with it and crashed it!” 

“What can I say, the rebel life chose me,” She smirked.

After dinner, Lance helped his mother clean up the table and made his way to his room, Kaltenecker following closely behind. 

 

-Wednesday: 8:00 PM-

 

The corner store smelt stale and the fluorescent lights didn’t help the headache Lance had. He searched the isles until he found the pet supplies. Kaltenecker ran out of food and his mom sent him out to get some. He picked up the surprisingly heavy bag he needed and made his way to the cashier. 

“Lance?” The boy turned around, only to face one of his exes. She had long blonde hair that trailed down her back and the glossiest eyes you could ever imagine seing. Lance felt his stomach flip. 

“Hey, Nyma.”

“It’s been so long? How’s life going for you?” Nyma unwrapped a new piece of gum and slipped it between her glossed-up lips. They didn’t leave the breakup off on bad terms, if anything they still stayed as friends. It was just awkward after everything they did and it still managed to bite at Lance time to time. 

“Good, I’m visiting the family before I graduate.”

From a couple of isles back, another girl called for Nyma.

“I have to go, see you around?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lance readjusted the bag in his hands. Nyma spun around and trailed after the voice calling for her. 

“Oh wait,” She quickly turned back around, “Tonight I’m having a bonfire party at the beach. Feel free to come by.” She smiled before disappearing behind the rows of soda. Lance set the bag onto the cashier’s counter while he debated on taking the offer. 

When Lance returned home, his nieces and nephews were running through the sprinklers in the front yard. Upon taking notice of Lance, they all tried rushing towards him. 

“At least let him get out of the car!” Veronica called out from the garage, where she had taken a seat in one of the many opened lawn chairs. In one hand was a margarita and the other was a thick book. Even though she was deemed as the rebel of her class, you could not get that girl’s nose out of a book. 

Lance picked up the dog food and made his way to the front door and eventually the kitchen. 

“Gracias, mijo,” Rosa retrieved the bag from his hands and proceed to cut a slit into the top of the packaging. 

“Nyma invited me to a bonfire thing tonight. Debating if I should go or not.”

“Nyma was the...” Her nose scrunched up, the same way Lance’s does when he was trying to remember something.

“Long blonde hair, tons of lipstick, the one who got drunk at prom.”

“Oh, that's right!” Rose shook her head. “She was a crazy one for sure.”

“Yeah, anyway I’ve been trying to decide if I want to go or not. A couple of other people I knew in high school are gonna be there.”

“As much as I would like to help you decide, this is your time to visit people. You’re an adult now and can make your own decisions.” Her smile was sweet, yet serious. 

“I know that I just-” His mother cut him off with a kiss on his cheek. 

“Just don’t do anything too crazy. I’m not a big fan of that Nyma girl.” 

And with that, Rosa left the room.


End file.
